leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
The Seven Continents
The Seven Continents is a LeapPad game available in Leap 3 including the interactive book and cartridge. It is also available in the LeapPad Pro. It is also available in the Quantum LeapPad in the Above and Beyond series. It teaches geography with continents around the world. It is the same as World Geography and also included the Interactive Globe. Table of Contents *North America *South America *Africa *Europe *Asia *Australia and Oceania *Antarctica *The World *Did You Know? Continents *North America *South America *Africa *Europe *Asia *Oceania *Antarctica Western Hemisphere (Americas) North America *Antigua and Barbuda *Bahamas *Barbados *Belize *Canada *Costa Rica *Cuba *Dominica *Dominican Republic *El Salvador *Grenada *Guatemala *Haiti *Honduras *Jamaica *Mexico *Nicaragua *Panama *Saint Kitts and Nevis *Saint Lucia *Saint Vincent and the Grenadines *Trinidad and Tobago *United States of America (USA) South America *Argentina *Bolivia *Brazil *Chile *Colombia *Ecuador *Guyana *Paraguay *Peru *Suriname *Uruguay *Venezuela Africa *Algeria *Angola *Benin *Botswana *Burkina Faso (Upper Volta) *Burundi *Cameroon *Cape Verde *Central African Republic *Chad *Comoros *Congo (Republic of the Congo) *Cote d'Ivoire (Ivory Coast) *Democratic Republic of the Congo (Zaire) *Djibouti *Egypt *Equatorial Guinea *Eritrea *Ethiopia *Gabon *Gambia *Ghana *Guinea *Guinea-Bissau *Kenya *Lesotho *Liberia *Libya *Madagascar *Malawi *Mali *Mauritania *Mauritius *Morocco *Mozambique *Namibia *Niger *Nigeria *Rwanda *Sao Tome and Principe *Senegal *Seychelles *Sierra Leone *Somalia *South Africa *South Sudan (before) *Sudan *Swaziland *Tanzania *Togo *Tunisia *Uganda *Zambia *Zimbabwe Europe *Albania *Andorra *Austria *Belarus *Belgium *Bosnia and Herzegovina *Bulgaria *Croatia *Czech Republic *Denmark *Estonia *Finland *France *Germany *Greece *Hungary *Iceland *Ireland *Italy *Kosovo (before) *Latvia *Liechtenstein *Lithuania *Luxembourg *Macedonia *Malta *Moldova *Monaco *Montenegro (before) *Netherlands *Norway *Poland *Portugal *Romania *Russia *San Marino *Serbia and Montenegro (Yugoslavia) *Serbia (before) *Slovakia *Slovenia *Spain *Sweden *Switzerland *Turkey *Ukraine *United Kingdom (UK) *Vatican City Asia *Afghanistan *Armenia *Azerbaijan *Bahrain *Bangladesh *Bhutan *Brunei *Cambodia (Kampuchea) *China *Cyprus *Georgia *India *Indonesia *Iran *Iraq *Israel *Japan *Jordan *Kazakhstan *Kuwait *Kyrgyzstan *Laos *Lebanon *Malaysia *Maldives *Mongolia *Myanmar (Burma) *Nepal *North Korea *Oman *Pakistan *Philippines *Qatar *Russia *Saudi Arabia *Singapore *South Korea *Sri Lanka *Syria *Taiwan *Tajikistan *Thailand *Timor-Leste (East Timor) (before) *Turkey *Turkmenistan *United Arab Emirates (UAE) *Uzbekistan *Vietnam *Yemen Oceania *Australia *The Federated States of Micronesia *Fiji *Indonesia *Kiribati *Marshall Islands *Nauru *New Zealand *Palau *Papua New Guinea *Samoa *Solomon Islands *Tonga *Tuvalu *Vanuatu Oceans and Polar Regions Oceans *Pacific Ocean *Atlantic Ocean *Indian Ocean *Southern (Antarctic) Ocean *Arctic Ocean Polar Regions *Antarctica (South Pole) *Arctic (North Pole) Compass Directions *North *South *West *East Countries With Capitals and Largest Cities Games There are two different icons for games to play including Eye Spot and Eureka Challenge. An eyeball icon (Eye Spot) and a compass icon (Eureka Challenge) are at the bottom of the page to play a game. Eye Spot The player is asked to find things in a continent. The dialogue for the game: * Male Narration: '''"Are you ready to play EyeSpot? You'll hear things to look for in ________ Touch the correct place with your pen when you spot it!" Eureka Challenge The player has to find every country of a continent as possible before the music stops/time runs out. The dialogue for the game: * '''Male Narration: "Welcome to Eureka, a game of discovery! Let's tour countries. I'll name a country, and YOU find it. Find all you can before you hear - TIMER RINGING * You have 30 seconds. Good luck!" Scores Used for the Games Trivia * This is the first time the music for the Explorer Globe was in a LeapPad book and revised for this book, including World Geography. * The "Did You Know?" page is not interactive. * There are illustrations on the oceans. * The United States, Canada, United Kingdom, and Australia are countries that have parts. * There are flags of the countries on each continent. Gallery The Seven Continents (green).jpg Category:LeapPad Games Category:Quantum LeapPad Games Category:Geography Books Category:Books about Countries